just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)
"Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" by A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger ''is featured on the Best Buy edition of ''Just Dance 2, which is an NTSC exclusive; it is also featured on'' Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs'' and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of ''for both regions and on ''Just Dance Now ''with a remake. Appearance of the dancer A woman with long maroon hair in a side ponytail, silver earrings, a red and purple short saree with blue borders, and purple patent stiletto knee-length boots. She also has maroon lipstick. In Just Dance Now, she has a very different color palette. She's glowing and her skin color is black then white. Her clothes are different. Same as her hair, it's light blue. At some points the dancer goes black again, same as her hair and some her clothes. JaiHo!.png|Original jaihodestiny.png|Remake Background A small town outside in the night. Behind the dancer is a small truck vehicle with a light that flashes. In Greatest Hits/Best Of, confetti rains down . In Just Dance Now, the background is a different one. It is a town that goes maroon and cerulean. And there are colorful glass shards that are flying. Gold Moves Both of them: Quickly throw your arms partially out; done during "So take it!" and the last "Jai ho!" line. Just Dance Greatest Hits - Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny).jpg Jaihoonlygoldmove.png|Gold Move (NOW) Appearances in Mashups ''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) ''appears in the following mashups: * Crucified * Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) * I Like It * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain * Jamaican Dance * Limbo * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass * thatPOWER * Fatima '(TBA) ' * Wild Captions ''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Bollywood * Bollywood Babe * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Calling Ganesh * Darjeeling Express * Feel Bollywood * Indian Wave * Pray For Parvati Trivia *The dancer and dance routine look similar to the video. * The boots the dancer is wearing are the same as Heart of Glass's. * This Is the 2nd Pussycat Dolls song having When I Grow Up in Just Dance 2 as the first. ** So far, all of The Pussycat Dolls' songs feature solo females. * Everything in Jai Ho! is different in Just Dance Now except for the choreography. Dancer's clothing, pictograms (including the color), background, lyric color, and glove color is different from the original. In short, it was improved. It was a HD remake. * This is the first song that is included in 4 games without being a DLC on any of the games. * Just Dance Now version includes a little zooming in. * A. R. Rahman's voice saying "Jai Ho!" is not included in the lyrics in the Just Dance 2 version or the Greatest Hits version, but it is included in the Just Dance Now version. * So far, this is the one and two Bollywood song to feature a solo dancer, It's before Nagada Sang Dhol Baaje; all the other songs considered Bollywood or Indian feature male and female duets. * In the lyrics, chase ''(from the line ''I'll never lose the chase) is misinterpreted as chance. This error was fixed in the Just Dance Now remake. * If you look closely at the pictogram sprite in JDNow files, you can notice that some of them are still pink and they show the moves in a different way. Gallery jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) OH MY GOD 2.jpg|JD Now HD Remake OH MY GOD.jpg|Another photo Of The HD Remake jaihoremakesh.png|The remade Just Dance Now version; now the dancer turns black. JH JDNOW DANCER.png|The Just dance Now HD Remake Dancer. Screenshot_2014-10-02-14-49-04-1-1.png jaihopictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:A.R. Rahman, The Pussycat Dolls - Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) ft. Nicole Scherzinger File:Just Dance 2 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Summer_Party_-_Jai_Ho_(You_Are_My_Destiny)_(The_Pussycat_Dolls) File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Jai_Ho!_(You_Are_My_Destiny) Category:Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:00's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Medium Songs Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Special Editions Category:Songs in Trailers